We were young, free and felt alright
by The Moving Crossbow
Summary: Jac is a trouble maker and is sent to ST trinians where she will make friends and have a lot of time to think about whats happened to Kelly. First St trinian fic and it will come to a head with Kelly and Flash. I can't do summaries it's a better story
1. Miss James

**Hi this is my first St Trinians fic and wasn't planning it at all but I got an idea, so here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what-so-ever. But if I did I would still write this so. But I do own Jac who, just in case you don't realise, is a girl.**

A girl of eleven years old was sitting in her form room waiting for the lesson to end. She hated coming to this school for a lot of reasons, many not even worth talking about, in her opinion anyway. The thing she hated most was the discipline and teachers. They picked on her non-stop, she hated it. Ten minutes left before the next dreaded lesson, which just so happened to be P.E. Just another reason she hated this school, she couldn't be bothered and people hated her for that, and for the small fact that she took charge in pretty much everything the pupils did.

"Jac...Wake up numb nuts. Are you here or not?!" Her teacher Miss James, was a twat and had only just started in the high school, and because she was new she picked on the quiet but interfering child. Miss James sighed before standing up and slowly walking to Jac's table. "Jac, how many times do I have to tell you? You answer when you're spoken to, got it this time?" Jac said nothing, just glared at the 20-something teacher. "I have had it up to here" She pointed just above her own head "with you and your obnoxious attitude. If you don't start behaving properly I will have no choice but to expel you. You have done nothing since you started at this school and to be honest I don't think you ever will. Go and see the headmaster." Jac didn't move. "Did you not hear me Jac? Go and see the headmaster. NOW!" Jac casually stood up and walked to the door. Before leaving she said something only the people nearest could hear, and it made them laugh out loud. "What did you say Jac?" Miss James looked up, she still hadn't moved from Jac's table.

"I said, 'I wont have to put up with you for much longer Miss, you'll be out of the job before the month's out. You'll get taken away by the Asylum.'" She ran out of the room closely followed by Miss James. Some of Jac's friends stood up and cheered when Miss James fell over one of her many long necklaces. Meanwhile...A teacher in the next room heard the commotion but didn't bother going out to see what was happening. One word came into her head, 'Jac'.

The next day Miss James wasn't at school and Jac had an easy day not doing much and being told to see the headmaster again. That office was like her second home, she spent most of her day in there. But on this particular day Mr Peters, the headmaster, had decided to make an offer Jac couldn't refuse. So when she was next sent to see him he would tell her his plan. He didn't have to wait long though, twenty minutes in fact.

"Morning Jac, been busy already I see." He noted a long scratch down her cheek and a cut on her eyebrow.

"You could say that sir. But it wasn't my fault this time. She pushed me into a wall at break yesterday, so I decided to get my own back. And I did. She came off worse though sir." _At least she's honest._

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about actually." Jac just looked blank. "I have an idea that could make you very happy."

"Go on" She prompted.

"Well...I have this friend who runs a school, just for girls." He paused so she could question him.

"Why would that make me happy? I hate girls." She was going slightly red in the face.

"Listen, now don't bite my head off but, it's a boarding school. And it's a school that I think you will fit in to quite well. I went to visit it only last year, and it was doing worse than ever. The girls are almost terrorists, they steal things and I think that people have died in that school. It's a great opportunity for you." Again he paused.

"I'll say it again, why would that make me happy?" Mr Peters sighed and answered best he could.

"The headmistress, Miss Fritton, says that she will take on girls that don't fit in anywhere else. We can't afford to keep you here, you break windows every other day and who knows what else you do. Look, just read the leaflet through. You might change your mind about it." He handed the leaflet to Jac who nodded and walked out the door.

X

At home that night Jac was sat in the window seat reading through the info sheets for the school she might go to. She had just read the first side when Chris came in. Chris was the head care worker at Kid-Tough, a care home.

"What you got there Scrap?" Chris was like a dad to the kids, but mostly to Jac. Her real dad was away on business a lot so didn't have time to look after her properly, and since her mum walked out a couple of years ago there was no other option.

"Oh, nothing much." Chris gave her 'his look'. It made her tell him the truth. "I wish you'd stop doing that, it really bugs me. Anyway, it's just a booklet that Mr Peters gave me today. He wants me to consider going to a boarding school. He says it will give me a better future, I might not go though. It's all girls."

"Ah. Well maybe you should consider it properly, if he said that. I mean you do have a habit of getting into trouble at this school and to be honest, we need the room." She understood what he was trying to say. The home had been struggling with people dumping their newborn kids on the doorstep. Changing the subject completely she asked about her dad.

"Is he still coming to pick me up on Saturday?" Chris sighed and shook his head.

"I just got off the phone with him, he made another excuse about being held up in Paris." Jac was surprised with what Chris had just said, as he usually said he couldn't make it, and he left it at that. But it was starting to get annoying. Thinking hard for a moment, Jac said.

"I've made my decision, I'm going." She nodded as she spoke. "Bring on St. Trinians." Chris smiled and told the other kids about it. Now all she had to do is wait for her dad to pay the fee's and go through two week's more of going to the same school as Miss James. Should be fun.

X

Two weeks passed relatively quickly and before she knew it, it was time for Jac to say goodbye to her few friends. They knew that she was moving but they didn't know where. After saying goodbye to her mates she was called to Mr Peters office for a final chat.

"So, you ready to go?" Jac nodded. "Good, well like I said every thing's sorted and Miss Fritton can't wait to meet you. She has asked a few third years to look after you." The bell went and they both stood up. "We'll miss you Jac. Well some of us will." Jac laughed at the old man who gave her a quick hug before she left. Jac was leaving at break time so she could get to the new school in time for lunch and things. As she got into Chris' car she looked behind her to see a procession of people waving her off, she was surprised to see Miss James there and as she got in to the car and opened the window she heard her say,

"See you in hell, Jac."

"You'll get there first Miss. See you everyone." They pulled away and started the long drive to St Trinians. When they got onto the motorway they found it packed with people who didn't hear the notice of the three car one lorry pile up further down. It was going to be a long drive.

**Well, what did you think? Well i like so...erm...anyway this is only the background on Jac really, the next chapter will involve lots of people. Oh and this is set when Kelly, Taylor, Andrea and Polly are in third year (year 9). Sorry for any mistakes n stuff. I'll try to update later today or tomorrow.  
Sophie**


	2. Day One

**Hello again, this chapter is for my mates and me who want to go to a school like St Trinians. But it ain't never gonna happen so...read on dear readers.**

Jac had been stuck in the old car for ages and she had started to get cramp when Chris had stopped the car and had got out. Wondering what he was doing she looked up. Above her was the biggest house she had ever seen with, what looked like, blood on one wall. Gulping she got out and pulled at her gym bag full of things she loved. Not even realising what she was doing she walked through the main doors and was met by a rather odd looking lady.

"Ah you must be Jackie, did yo-" She was cut short by Jac.

"My name...is Jac. Not Jackie. I've not been called Jackie for years. Carry on then."

"Well as i was saying, Did you have a good journey?" Jac nodded. "So you have paid the fee's, and there is really only one more thing to do. Show you your dorm. You can go now." She spoke to Chris who gave Jac a quick hug before leaving. "Come on then. My name is Miss Fritton and I am the headmistress of this school, if you have any problems come and see me, this is my office." Miss Fritton pointed it out as they walked past. "And I have arranged for three students to show you around."

"Isn't three a bit excessive Miss?" She liked this school so far and didn't want to ruin anything just now.

"Ah, yes but, each one will tell you different things about where to go and what to say or how to do things here. They are very different but you can rely on them all. Ah here they are." Jac looked ahead and saw three girls, one in so much make up Jac wondered if that was her real skin, one that looked quite chavy, and the last one looked normal except from the bruises on her arms and the cuts to her face. They were nearing the dormitory when Miss Fritton had seen them sitting on a window ledge.

"Evenin' Miss F." The chavy one spoke, as Jac expected, chavy.

"Good Evening Taylor. Girls this is Jac." Miss Fritton nodded at her. "She's just arrived, Jac these girls will be taking care of you. This is Taylor," she pointed to the one on the left who was chavy. "This is Andrea," the one in the goth make-up nodded at her in greeting. "And this is Kelly Jones." The last one looked up but didn't say anything. "Girls I take it you will look after Jac for a few days?"

"Yes Miss." Andrea spoke for the first time. Showing that her tongue had a piercing.

"Andrea, how many times? Take that little rock out and hand it to me." The goth girl handed Miss Fritton the stone and folded her arms in frustration. "Right, I'll leave you girls to it. Night girlies." All said goodnight but Kelly, who seemed to be mute. They all stood there for a moment until the silence became to much to bear for Jac.

"Right, so what do you do around here?" Andrea and Taylor looked at each other slyly and walked towards some stairs. Kelly sighed and followed beckoning Jac to follow. Once up the stairs Jac gasped at the sight in front of her. There were area's of different things, gothic, posh, some like a betting office, and there were spots of colourless things. Just a bed. Taylor had wandered off to join a group of chavs, Andrea had gone to the gothic section. While looking over to where Andrea had gone she read some writing in white: EMO. _That's what they must call themselves_, Jac thought. She wandered over to a spare bed and sat down. She could see some people looking at her with dirty looks, some had a curious look in their eye, and one of the other first years came over to ask Jac about herself.

"Hiya, I'm Nikki, what's your name?" A girl with mud across her face asked.

"It's Jac, short for Jackie, but nobody calls me that anymore. What's this place like?" She really liked this school now.

"It's brilliant. Do you think you'll stay? For more than a week I mean."

"I think I might yeah." Jac smiled happily before Nikki shouted in her ear.

"NEW GIRL! Q and A time."

"What?" Stunned and deaf Jac tried to massage her ear.

"It's where we all ask you questions and you get to ask us something, doesn't matter who. And we all have to answer truthfully. No lying, Taylor." The chav raised an eyebrow at the first year. "Right, my go. What happened to make you come here?" Jac didn't even need to think.

"I was a right little shit at my last school, so my headmaster told me to come to his mates school. And here I am." She wasn't going to tell them about her dad just yet. "Now I ask one of you a question right?" Nikki nodded. "Okay, I want to ask...erm...Ah got it. What group will I belong to?" Nikki thought and tried to answer but a girl at the back answered instead.

"We don't know until we get to know you. Simple really." The girl was tall and was wearing a badge that Jac couldn't quite read.

"And you are?"

"Linda Wild. Head Girl. Right, now it's your turn again Jac." _This girl is tall,_was all Jac thought when she was speaking. she had to think before she asked another question. She was interested in how that Kelly girl had got those cuts and bruises but she was more interested in the car that had just pulled up outside the school's back gate.

"Who's that?" Jac pointed towards the car and some of the Posh Totties squealed excitedly.

"That is Flash Harry." Nikki answered this time and they all ran outside to greet him. Jac followed slightly slower, only just keeping the girls in sight. They turned left past what looked like the kitchen and into a workshop full of Vodka. Shaking her head Jac caught sight of a man in skinny jeans and blue shirt with a waistcoat over the top. His hair was a mess but it suited him well. She was standing in the shadows when Nikki grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Flash. "Hey, Flash."

"You 'lright Nikki? 'ho's this then?" He pointed towards Jac who was standing a few paces behind Nikki.

"She's my new friend, Jac. Jac this is Flash Harry, he's our spiv. He sell's stuff for us." Jac understood and nodded.

"Nikki, 'ave you seen Kel anywhere?" He looked around the room but didn't see her.

"She was just in the dorm," Nikki whispered something to him which Jac nearly missed. "She's a right mess, but she wont tell us what happened. Do you think you could try and get some info out of her?" Flash nodded. Jac and Nikki ran to get Kelly but almost ran into her standing where Jac was only moments before. "Kelly, Flash wants a word with ya, he's in the workshop. The other girls have packed everything up and have gone back to the dorm. See you later Kel." They both ran back to the dorm and sat at a geek's computer. Nikki typed a few words in and suddenly they were looking at CCTV footage of the workshop. Jac was stunned, she thought that she was wild but this was extreme. Nikki noticed Jac staring at the computer screen and said. "The only thing we find is, that with these camera's there's no sound so we have to guess what people are saying."

"Well you can stop guessing. I can lip read almost perfectly. I'll need the tape after they stop talking though. I can't get it all in one go, it'll take me at least half an hour." Linda Wild was watching the two young girls. Nikki agreed and managed to get the tape for Jac before Kelly arrived. When she did Jac just switched the screen to a game, but switched it back as soon as Kelly had walked past. After a little while Jac had managed to write it all down and looked into quite a lot of detail at the faces. She discovered that Kelly had been crying. It wasn't hard to understand why though. She would have to dispose of the tape and guard the paper with her life. If Kelly didn't tell people what had happened, then neither would she. Jac sighed as she tried to come to terms with what an evening it had been.

**So there it is. You will have to wait and see what Kelly's secret is and so will i actually. I haven't decided what it is yet. Whoops. Anyway Please review and it will make me up date faster. Love ya. Oh I do own Linda Wild, and Nikki. Neither are in the films but...good because they're all mine!  
Sophie.**


	3. The Gameplan

**Only me hope you like this chapter. I know I do. And to be honest I'm quite sad...I still don't own anything but Jac and Nikki. But Flash's eyes are mine!!!!!! you can't look at them. you can really it don't bother me. Thank you to my one reviewer XXbestfriend1XX.**

It was a week after Jac arrived and she had managed to talk to Kelly about random things, and was starting to get her confidence back up. Flash was coming again tonight and Jac was in charge of showing him the gear. She wasn't worried but she was a little apprehensive as she had never done anything like this before. On her way up to the dorm she bumped into Kelly who had another huge gash on her cheek, and looked as though she had been crying. Jac was never very good in these situations but she tried her best.

"Are you okay Kelly?"

"I'm fine, just tired is all." She sat on a nearby chair and shuddered. "I was just thinking about giving Flash some gear to flog for me." When Flash's name was mentioned Jac stiffened noticeable. Kelly looked up at the girl. "What was that for? Do you know something about Flash?" Biting her lip Jac nodded and sat on the only other chair in the proximity. "Tell me. Please." Jac nodded and told Kelly what she knew.

"I can lip read. Last week after we had told you Flash wanted a word we, me and Nikki, ran back to the dorm to watch the CCTV footage. She left me to translate while the other first years' went to bed. It took me a while but I figured it out in the end. You and Flash were sitting on a couch talking when you started crying. I managed to translate what you said. I know about your miscarriage." Kelly stood up and gasped putting a hand to her mouth. "I wont tell anyone. Promise. If you didn't then neither will I."

"What about the tape? What did you do with it?" Tears ran down her face and dripped onto the floor.

"I destroyed it of course. I only kept the paper that I used to work it out. I have it here." She pulled out the carefully guarded paper and handed it to Kelly, who read through it. "See, it's all there. Almost." Kelly nodded and scrunched it up.

"I believe you. Now go and get back to what ever it was you were doing." Jac smiled and went to leave when a thought hit her.

"Kelly? How did you get those cuts? Some look infected." To her surprise Kelly turned around and laughed.

"I can't tell you. He'd kill me. See you later Jac."

"Yeah. Bye." Jac still didn't understand but she went to the dorm and found what she was looking for. Her mobile phone. "How I love you." She thought she was alone but a noise behind her startled her. Andrea had just walked in and seen the girl on her hands and knees searching for something under her bed. A phone?

"Hey. Jac right? You've been talking to Kelly today haven't you?" Jac nodded. "Good, well you saw what Flash was like when he saw Kelly last week right?"

"No, I missed that."

"So young. Anyway Flash likes her, a lot. He's besotted with her. And to tell the truth, we think she likes him as well. But she'd never admit to it. What I'm trying to say is, we're all trying to get them together. But we need your help."

"Why do you need my help? I barly know her. You know her better than I do."

"Yes but that's just it isn't it. You don't know them, and we want it to stay like that. For a while anyway. Listen just give this to Flash when Kelly isn't around." Andrea handed her a small box with a note attached. "We'll do the rest. Oh...we're having a party tomorrow. You wanna come?"

"Sure. And I will make sure that Flash gets this." She rattled the box. "See you later."

A few hours later...  
"He's here." Some of the first years' had been waiting for Flash to get to the school for over an hour. Jac had been down in the workshop for about ten minutes just sorting some things out when Andrea came over and nodded, Jac nodded back as Flash walked through the door.

"Evenin' kids." He stoled in with his sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Evening Flash, what colour do you want your car tonight?" Nikki asked wearing orange overalls.

"Make it blue." She ran off to help the others with the car. Flash turned to Jac who was standing next to a table. "'lright Jac? What needs floggin' today?" Jac looked over her shoulder and people started putting stuff on the table. "This it? I was expectin' more if I'm honest girls."

"Shall we agree on prices Flash? We got a lot to do at the minute. The vodka still tastes crap and we need to make it better."

"'lright, let's get busy." They spent at least an hour discussing prices for the gear, and getting the money from last week. When they had finished loading the car Jac went out to his car. He wound down the window and they spoke for a minute.

"Kelly told me to give you this. She want's to meet you at tomorrows party. It will all be explained in the note. See you soon Flash." Jac walked back towards the workshop and Andrea came up to her.

"Did it go alright? Did he take the bait?"

"He took it. Kelly didn't come down at all did she?" She was worried that people would start asking questions about her face and arms.

"She came down when you were talking about the old bikes. She had a huge cut on her face. She left when she got a text. No-body's seen her since." Andrea yawned causing Jac to do the same. "I'm going to bed, I wanna good night's sleep before tomorrow. Night Jac."

"Night." Jac climbed up the stairs and into bed. She sent a quick text to Chris tell him how good the school is before Kelly walked in. Covered in blood. "Kelly?! What happened to you?" Jac spoke to the bleeding form in hushed whispers.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She bent over in pain.

"It's obvious that your not. Come on you need a shower. People will ask questions otherwise." They walked to the shower block and they talked for a while. Jac was waiting by the door just in case anybody was to come and see where Kelly was. "So, what happened?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Promise." Sighing she started talking about her ordeal.

"My boyfriend and me, we don't get along anymore. I wanted to end it but every time I mentioned it he hit me or did something violent. Then it got worse, whenever I go to leave the house he drags me back inside and hurts me. He texts telling me to go to his place and if I don't go he'll kill me. He made me have the miscarriage. He kept kicking me in the stomach. He didn't know of course, but it doesn't make it any better does it?"

"I guess not. But you have to tell somebody. Miss Fritton, the police, your friends. They can help. But I can understand if you don't want to tell anybody."

"Listen, I know you made a promise and I know you'll keep it, but if anything was to happen to me or you don't know where I am, this is his address." Kelly had stepped out of the shower wrapped in a black towel. She wrote the address on a scrap piece of paper. "Please, keep it safe, just in case." Kelly walked to the changing area and Jac shouted through,

"You going to the party tomorrow Kel?"

"Yeah, you going?"

"Yeah, Andrea told me about it earlier. I'm going to bed Kelly, it's gone midnight. See you in the morning." She got a reply but she was so tired that she didn't hear. When she got upstairs Jac slumped on her bed and fell asleep within seconds. She was woken the next afternoon, by a flustered Kelly.

**Well another chapter down and who knows how many to go. Please Review it will make my day. I have seen the second film twice now. fellin' good.  
See you next chap folks...Sophie.**


End file.
